A Shinobi's Christmas spirit
by Tiarashi Arusuke
Summary: With the shadows of winter creeping upon the Shinobi world, one would expect everyone getting ready for that time of the year, Christmas! But not all are happy with the seemingly picture perfect world. Join different people for their days before Christmas


Author's notes: I do not own Naruto, but we all have dreams…… **sighs**

Chapter I: Crimson frost (Itachi's point of view)

_Blood._

_My foe's blood._

I killed a daimyo in the country of Wind today, I needn't Kisame's help for that little thing, but Akatsuki is strict with it's policies, they cannot be broken. Needless to say, it was an easy mission, clean and simple. That foolish man had hired more than a dozen incompetent fools from Kiri, all of which, are dead or dying.

_It was their fault, all theirs. They were lenient, telling one another how they were going to spend Christmas with their families, friends and comrades. Telling each other of their wishes for a relaxing day at home, sipping warm cocoa with their children eagerly opening presents under the Pine tree, about their wives who would thanks them profusely after finding out that they had bought them the jewelry they had seen while shopping._

_Fools._

_No one would appreciate presents from a dead person. They would only remind their families that the person cared for them so dearly, had joined the ranks of the countless non-living. I could feel my mouth curling into a smirk, one that was so minute, that one without eyesight that can match a Hyuuga, cannot see._

_Against the disgustingly white and **pure** snow, our Akatsuki cloaks stood out like a beacon, but no one noticed, since, well, no one really knows too much about Akatsuki, not here, not now. They did not know yet, Shukaku was here, and he was a target. But it is too soon to get him yet…. Perhaps in three more years, just as the Kyuubi brat._

_Tsk. Kiri has really let itself go. Those so-call chuunin ranked shinobis couldn't tell from friend to enemy. They didn't feel us coming until we were practically in front of them. Some died quickly, most by slitted throats, I don't need to use chakra on such fools, they weren't worth it. I for one, am disappointed. I thought there would perhaps be someone who could give a small challenge, not pushovers who talk about nonsense._

_We made quick work of the Kiri-nins, and got our job done. The daimyou wasn't expecting anyone to get past his defenses. Unfortunately, we did._

_Kisame and I left as soon as the job was done, leaving no trace of ourselves, as I said before, clean and simple._

_Hmp. It would probably be another two days before we reach the Akatsuki headquarters, so we decided that it was bestto camp out right now, to make sure that we wouldn't be recognized at all. And this turned out to be the worst night I've even had sleeping. Too cold, the Akatsuki cloak could provide little to no protection to the elements. Kisame didn't seem to mind, he was from the Mist, and was probably used to this sort of thing. It wasn't fair, though I would not say this out loud. I hated Konoha for this more, why was it that it was so hot there._

_Speaking of Konohagure….. I wonder what Little Sasuke is doing….._

_Feh. Sometimes, I wonder if I hadn't chained my emotions down the pit of darkness that was the Abyss. He is still weak, not enough strength yet, but last I heard, he was going to join a certain Snake sannin. Yes, he needed the forbidden fruit to grow stronger, but I doubt that Orochimaru can give him all the power he craved for._

_Wait a second, why am I thinking of my brother right now?_

_I notice the hems of my cloak was dripping with blood, just like the blood dripping from the blade I used to kill my parents. Ah, memories of me acting all too smart to be the child of that age, I was. Ever since then, they called me a genius, a rare being of intelligence and talent. But it was on that day that they sealed their own fates._

_I found the blood of my foes drip on the snow, tainting it into a deep crimson hue. It felt good, so good that it wanted to make me vomit. What might it be, you might ask?_

_It was the damn memories of my family, all of whom, except Sasuke, dead. Memories of hanging Christmas lights and gift wrapping, memories of eating at exactly 12:00 midnight, and 'Kaa-san not telling us off because it was a season 'To be Jolly'. Of delighted looks when presents were exchanged, of eggnog, while sitting on 'Tou-san's lap, finishing two mugfuls before slipping into slumber. _

_Memories…. All of which, make me hate my clan, their weakness and their stupidity. Memories that make me want to lose my lunch, had I eaten anything for the past 14 hours. Disgusting 'happy' memories._

_I shook my head, clearing my mind that had begun to dwell back in the past. But I wanted to forget. To hate… To detroy. But nothing could be done now, can there? They're all dead, and I killed them in less than a night's 12 hours of reign._

_Kisame found my sudden action a bit suspiciously, I merely sent a glare his way, the one that perhaps only I and my brother could give, and he nodded._

_Foul as my mood is right now, I could not help but look at the direction of annoying blinking lights, just a few kilometers away. Even that far, they always seem to find a way to return to my line of vision._

_I'm tires, that's all. The tree was a better alternative to the ground below. I normally sleep like this, and I plan to once again. My sharingan eyes were half closed, but not before they looked below. _

_The snow underneath the hems of my cloak was entirely crimson. And I didn't care, in fact, it actually soothed my nerves, the forest was lucky that it did._

_The bloody snow, so much like the shade the sharingan was. It was enough, and my eyes closed fully, slumber claiming me once more. No more snow, no more blood. No more memories…. The Crimson Frost is nothing but an illusion now………………_

End of Chapter...

How was it, good or bad? Please tell me, so that I may be able to improve it!

Next chapter: Of Ramen and Books

I scarfed down my eighth bowl of miso ramen, with a familiar brown-haired chuunin, there will be a party at a large hall here in Konoha, and Iruka-sansei's going to help me find a good suit! 


End file.
